emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7976 (31st October 2017)
Plot Lawrence has barely slept. He believes he overreacted yesterday and worries about Lachlan. Lawrence has had enough of lying and concludes he owes his family the truth about him and Robert but Robert tries to talk him out of saying anything. Gabby isn't in the mood for Halloween, claiming there's enough scary things in real life. Kerry wonders what to gift Rebecca for her baby shower whilst Tracy is only attending for the free booze. Lachlan can't believe Chrissie has sided with Robert over him. Rishi tries to talk to Jai about Eliza. Jai admits he's unsure he can give Eliza what she needs. Ted from the support group pulls up outside Holdgate Farm. Bernice receives a phone call from the school informing her of Gabby's poor attendance. Afterward, Pete reveals he saw upset Gabby in the Cemetery yesterday. Lawrence downs whisky, maintaining he's going to tell his family about him and Robert. To stop him, Robert spikes Lawrence's drink. Jai works out Rishi and Megan are behind Ted's visit. Ted explains he's going travelling with his girlfriend next year - he's not letting his disabilities stop him. Ted says he's had a decent life as he had his parents fighting for him all the way. He tells Jai to do the same for Eliza. Rebecca's baby shower is being hosted in the kitchen as drunken Lawrence hasn't moved from the living room. Chrissie suggests they go to one of her salons for pampering but Kerry puts forwards Beauty & Bernice instead as it's closer. Lachlan goes to apologise to Lawrence but finds his grandfather passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of whisky on the floor. Lachlan stands over Lawrence's unconscious body and videos him as he states he used to respect him but now he's a disgrace. Unaware Robert is behind him, Lachlan suggest he should kill his grandfather and wonders what it would be like to see him take his last breath. Robert cannot believe his ears. He makes his presence known but Lachlan insists he's not answerable to Robert. Megan is pleased to see Jai chatting away to Ted in the pub, even more so when Jai offers to take Eliza to her next physio appointment. At the B&B, Liv pours her and Gabby a glass of vodka and questions why Gabby hasn't been at school. Gabby tells Liv she's done something really bad, but before she can say anymore, Bernice appears. Paddy and Chas get frisky in the surgery. Pete reveals to Leyla that he's found flowers on the viaduct where Emma died along with a note. Pete suspects they were from Emma's killer. Lachlan pins a picture of Robert to a pumpkin and shoots it. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele Guest cast *Ted - Nicki-James Shepherd Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Woolpack - Bar *The Grange - Restaurant, guest lounge and front garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room and reception *Dale View - Front garden *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,380,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes